Wonderful Wonderland
by BreezyIsBomb
Summary: Alice cannot take it anymore. She has to find Tarrant and explore how she feels about him. She hasn't been able to get him off her mind from the day she left. What will happen when she shows up on his doorstep? Will she discover her feelings run deeper than friendship? And above all, will he feel the same? -I own nothing. This is a smutty tale, y'all. You've been warned.-


It was early morning when Alice arose from her deep slumber. The first rays of light from the sun had just started poking through the shutters on the window. She looked around, almost forgetting where she was for a moment. She laid in the bed of the room of Hatter's windmill home that he had assigned her the night before as she reflected on the previous day's events.

Flashback

Alice had been home from her sea adventures for a few months now. She had enjoyed spending time with her mother and sister. Even her sister's husband was growing on her. It would seem that he had taken her warnings in the past seriously and come to realize that Margaret was the best thing that would ever happen to him.

Though Alice was thrilled to see her family that she had missed so much, she longed much more to see a certain red haired, wonderfully hatted madman. He had been on her mind since the day she left Underland, watching his perfect figure dissipate into vapor. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get Tarrant Hightop off her mind. She wasn't quite sure whether her longing for his company was just because he was her dearest friend or if it was because she wished for him to be much more.

"Urhg.." Alice groaned, holding her face in her hands. "I have to see him. I have to figure out what these feelings are lest they drive me mad.." Alice mumbled to herself, giggling after she saw the irony in the words she just spoke. She sat at her large oaken desk and scribbled out a note to her family, feigning some last minute trip and a promise of later letters. She hated lying but she also knew they weren't ready to face the reality of Underland just yet. Alice set the note on the center of the desk and proceeded to pack a few clothes and creature comforts for her journey. Once all was prepared, she proceeded towards the magical rabbit hole that would whisk her away to her perfect Wonderland.

Present

Alice rose, locating her bag and retrieving her clothes. Tarrant was still snoring loudly from his room across the hall. She decided she would go down to his private lake for a bath. After all, rabbit holes aren't exactly the cleanest way to travel. Alice quietly tiptoed down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the house.

She stripped her clothes after a quick look around to make sure no one was present, and began washing them in the cool, blue water. Finding a low hanging branch, she laid them out to dry and began her own descent into the calm waters.

Alice sighed as the water caressed her body. She rubbed her skin in gentle circles, brushing away the filth and exposing her bright, pale flesh. Lying on her back she ran her fingers through her hair, untangling and smoothing it until it felt like yellow silk. The soothing water washed over Alice's floating body as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help thinking of Tarrant, who was only yards away in his bed.

Her top teeth clamped down on her bottom lip when she felt a familiar tingling sensation between her thighs. She hadn't touched herself many times in her life but every time she had it had been to the image of him in her mind. Of his bright red lips trailing kisses along areas she didn't dare name. His hands, showing praise to the same areas and finally when he couldn't take the strain of his own arousal any longer, his root taking its proper place inside of her. She had never known a man but she knew her body longed for him. Alice's eyes snapped open as she realized her hand had traveled to her nether regions of its own volition and had begun gently circling around her stiff nub. Her head popped out of the water, looking around the open field frantically making sure no one was watching. When she was certain she was alone, she continued her ministrations with one hand on her parts and the other tending to her sensitive nipple. The fire inside her built until she reached the peak and climaxed in the water.

Alice breathed Tarrant's name as she came crashing down. She smiled as she made her way out of the water, up on the bank where her towel and fresh clothes awaited. She dried and dressed quickly before heading back to the house. She decided she would surprise Tarrant with breakfast and tea in bed. A thank you for him taking her in at the very last minute.

Flashback to Tarrant, upstairs

Tarrant had awoken at the smack of the screen door that lead to the back yard where the tea tables and his private lake were located. He stretched and groaned, it was far earlier than he favored getting up. His stretching made him aware of the stiff erection that filled his sleeping trousers. He had been dreaming of his Alice last night, as he did most nights. His Alice! He thought. My Alice is here!

Hatter lept out of bed, wandering towards the window to see the day. He saw the usual flowers, clouds, birds and whatnot. But what stood out to him was a beautiful woman with long golden tresses and- Oh my! She's-she's naked! Tarrant's hand flew to his mouth. He knew he was not meant to see her like this but he just.. Couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Her pale, soft looking skin. That beautiful long blonde hair, and those legs, god those gorgeous legs that stretched on for days. I sure would love to see how those legs look over my shoulders Tarrant thought darkly, his eyes tinting with gold as her sexuality pulled the madness from him. Alice was floating in the water now, putting all her perfect assets on display for him. Tarrant's hand reached towards his still stiffly erect member. Gripping it with his hand he began slowly moving his hand up and down, thinking of how much better it would feel if it was her hand.

Tarrant could see Alice's hand traveling down her body. He gasped aloud. Surely he would not get this much of a show. Sure enough, his Alice started massaging her intimate folds while she fondled her breast. Hatter's own massaging pace quickened to match her own. Deep grunts and moans escaped his mouth as he watched his very own angel bring herself heavenly bliss.

He could tell by the look on her face that she had climaxed. Two more strokes was all it took to bring him crashing down as well. Panting, he looked back out towards her. Alice was coming back towards the bank. Tarrant hurried away from the window before she saw him. He would tell her how he felt, eventually. When everything was perfect. For now, however, he would clean himself up and lie back down. His release had made him quite tired and now he had more wonderful material for his delectable Alice-dreams.


End file.
